


你是我的专属味道

by wang85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang85/pseuds/wang85
Relationships: 魏无羡/蓝忘机 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	你是我的专属味道

第七章 发情期

蓝忘机在魏无羡的怀里轻轻蹭着，偶尔发出几声甜腻的呻吟

魏无羡伸手把怀里人额前汗湿的头发缕到耳后，手下的肌肤烫的惊人，他低头靠近蓝忘机的耳朵温柔轻唤“蓝湛，湛儿，醒醒”

蓝忘机迷迷糊糊的醒过来，眼睛还没睁开就往魏无羡怀里靠去，手不自觉的就环上身前人的脖子，把小脑袋埋在男人的颈肩，浅浅的呼吸撩的魏无羡也跟着身体发热

他有一下没一下的抚着怀里人的后背，一点点释放出自己的信息素安抚着蓝忘机那燥乱的信息素

“魏……嘤……难……难受” 蓝忘机从来没有体验过这种感觉，以往发情期都是靠抑制剂来缓解，难受也就一阵子

可这一次不同，没了抑制剂的阻挡，发情期带动着以往被压制的数次情潮，来的异常汹涌，蓝忘机只觉得自己本就不甚清醒的大脑渐渐失去理智，身体随着omega的本能去靠近alpha，去索取，想得到更多……

“魏婴，魏婴”他闭着眼睛，轻声的唤着身旁人的名字，手在对方身上胡乱的抓着

“我在，湛儿，不怕，没事的，放松好不好” 魏无羡一边安抚着身前自己的宝贝，一边低头吻上对方柔软的唇

alpha对自己omega的信息素从来没有抵抗力，何况还是发情期的omega

魏无羡翻身把人压躺在身下，蓝忘机张开嘴迎合着魏无羡，把自己的身体更贴近身上的男人，津液顺着没闭合的嘴角流向脖颈深处，看着这淫蜚香艳的画面魏无羡的眼神暗了暗，奈何怀里的人却不自知的继续随着身体的本能想向魏无羡索求更多

他一手从蓝忘机的衣摆处钻入，抚摸着手下柔嫩的肌肤，慢慢来到胸前，在红樱处打着圈

当滚烫的肌肤被冰凉的手触碰到时惹的身下的人儿微微的一颤，嘴里哼出一声短促的吟哦，魏无羡揉捏着手下的红樱，两指夹着像外拉扯

“哼嗯……魏……魏婴……别……别碰那里”

蓝忘机从没被人碰过的身体格外敏感，魏无羡只是轻轻抚摸着也惹的他浑身微颤

房间里两种信息素交缠在一起，魏无羡看着满脸潮红的人儿，低头碰了碰对方的唇“湛儿，你相信我吗？”

蓝忘机点点头，此刻的他因为发情期的原因眼角微微发红，眼睛里氲满水汽，秀气的小脸透着不正常的潮红，周身都是牛奶那香甜的味道，浓的魏无羡不自觉的舔了舔嘴角

他伸手脱去身下人的衣物，露出里面白嫩的肌肤，就像他的信息素般“柔软嫩滑”，手不禁在上面来回多抚摸了几遍

也许是魏无羡手冰凉的温度缓解了蓝忘机那燥热的皮肤，身下的人儿舒服的直哼哼，待感觉身上人的手移开时，身体也跟着大手移动

魏无羡一手撑在蓝忘机身侧，一手在他身上来回抚着，听着身下人儿那诱惑的呻吟，只觉得自己也热的难受 他的手慢慢移到蓝忘机的下身，触手一片湿

蓝忘机两条腿难耐的互相蹭着，被魏无羡的手一碰，那处又流出了很多的水

他睁开氤氲着不知道是水汽还是泪水的眼看着上方的男人，嘴唇微张，吐出断断续续的呻吟“哈……啊……魏……嘤……嘤……帮我”

魏无羡脱去蓝忘机的裤子，看着身下白皙的身体，蓝忘机被情潮折磨的已经不知道羞耻心是什么了，看着魏无羡只看着自己的身体不动，颤抖的手抓住男人的大手往身体上摸去

魏无羡轻笑“湛儿这么热情，那为夫开始了”天知道魏无羡忍的有多辛苦，他只是不想伤了自己宝贝，毕竟是第一次

魏无羡的手抚上蓝忘机下身那物上下套弄着，顶端不断有水冒出来，身下人闭着眼在魏无羡怀里甩着头，随着魏无羡的动作脖子后仰形成一条美丽的弧线，男人低下头，温柔的朝人儿脖子处吻去，手下动作也没停下

魏无羡唇舌一路从脖子吻到胸前的樱红，他先伸出舌头在周围打着圈，然后慢慢的含住，用牙齿轻轻咬住中间那一小粒往外拉扯

“唔……不……别”

蓝忘机的身体狠狠的颤了一下，双手紧紧的抓住魏无羡的衣服，男人手里的物什断断续续的喷出了一些白浊

蓝忘机的大脑短暂性的空白了一段时间，释放了一次的身体没刚开始那么热，大脑中的理智慢慢回笼，想到刚才自己都做了什么后，他羞的眼睛都不睁开，头越埋越深

魏无羡放开他，取过一旁的毛巾擦干净手，“怎么还害羞上了，湛儿刚刚可是很热情的呢”

蓝忘机脸更红了，魏无羡伸手从那处慢慢往下移动，那里已经很湿了，手不用过多的动作就轻易的进去了

魏无羡曲起手指在蓝忘机的体内动作着，寻找着那个能让身下人舒服的点

突然，向是碰到了什么，身下人身体狠狠的一颤，前面那物又慢慢的抬起了头

蓝忘机眼睛湿湿的看着魏无羡“魏婴……想……要……”

“要什么”魏无羡想听怀里的人说出来

“要……哈……啊……你……帮……帮我……啊”他拼命的摇着头“不要……不……不要手……哈啊……”

等觉得扩张的差不多后，魏无羡抽出手，换上自己的硕大，扶着自己的性器慢慢顶进蓝忘机的体内，等全根没入后才开始慢慢的动着

“啊哼……快……快一点……”蓝忘机的手环着男人的脖子，低埋着的头露出颈后脆弱的腺体

魏无羡轻笑一声，加快自己的速度，蓝忘机被顶的吃不消哼哼唧唧的说“慢……慢点……”

前面在没有任何抚慰的情况下喷出一股白浊，双重的快感压的蓝忘机像一条被水冲上岸的鱼，微仰着头呼吸着新鲜空气

魏无羡伸手从旁边取过一根丝带在蓝忘机前端那漂亮的物什上打了个蝴蝶结

“啊……你……干嘛……” 蓝忘机缓过一段神，看着魏无羡的动作身体突然紧绷，后穴的突然缴紧惹得魏无羡差点泄身

“湛儿乖，多了对身体不好，你先忍着，等我一起好不好”说完不等身下人回应就开始在人儿体内动作着，次次都碾过他的敏感点

蓝忘机只觉得前面涨得慌，他想伸手去碰碰，却被魏无羡另一只手压再了床头

不能泄身的涨痛感使得他全身微微颤抖“不要……我不要了……魏……唔啊……魏婴……让我……让我……”

“湛儿，听话……等我一起……”蓝忘机小声的呜咽着，他的身体不停的颤抖着

魏无羡把人紧紧的抱进怀里，越顶越深， “湛儿，让我标记你好不好？”

蓝忘机点点头

魏无羡在人儿头发上落下一吻，“会有点疼，湛儿忍忍好不好”

“嗯……哼嗯……”他抓紧魏无羡的衣服“好……啊……了……”

魏无羡慢慢顶进蓝忘机体内的生殖腔，低头咬上人儿颈后的腺体，注入自己的信息素，松开绑着蓝忘机的结，空出一只手上下抚弄着

等完成标记时，怀里的人已经睡着了，小脸上全是泪痕

魏无羡心疼的吻去他的眼泪，“湛儿，以后你就是我一个人的了”

……


End file.
